Gensei Kihara
Gensei Kihara (木原幻生, Kihara Gensei) is the overall main antagonist Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, a side story of Toaru Majutsu no Index. A member of the Kihara family, he is a man obsessed with Level 6, and has made several attempts to achieve it. He is voiced by Binbin Takaoka in the Japanese version of the anime and Charlie Campbell in the English version. Overview Gensei is a man of advanced age. His height is quite average, though he seems to have a hunch. His most notable feature is that he often has his eyes closed, only rarely opening it when he is excited, as well as a birthmark that can be found on his right temple. Gensei is currently the oldest Kihara introduced in the series. As the creator of the Ability Body Crystal, his actions would influence the beginning of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, and several characters in the later part of Toaru Majutsu no Index. For those reasons, he can be arguably considered the main antagonist of the Railgun side story. He is also the darkest Academy City character. Personality Typical of a Kihara, Gensei is a sinister figure despite his usually smiling expression; he has no qualms in killing people for the success of his research (even himself, as it was revealed during his second attempt to Level up a Level 5 Esper), which brings him at odds with Heaven Canceller, whose belief in the Hippocratic Oath clashes with Gensei eagerness to push the boundaries of science. He also admits that his eagerness has resulted in not seeing anything around him when something unexpected happens, and admits that this has caused accidents that have nearly killed him several times. Perhaps because of this, and the fact that he fits the description the most that he is referred to as a "mad scientist". An old man with an analytical mind, in the long time he has spent in the Dark Side of Academy City, he has become sensitive to people plotting something. He can see through people's deceptions through their mannerisms, for example Misaki still having "a glint of hope" in her eye, as such he was wary of her leading him to a trap. Trivia *His name (幻生) literally means "Illusory Life", and maybe a reference not appearing at all in the series in the current year of the timeline. Using other characters (原生), it can be translated as "Primitive" or "Primeval", referring to his age. Furthermore, his name is used interchangeably with "Tensei", meaning Reincarnation. *Due to his evilness, Gensei acts like a Science Side version to Terra of the Left based on how immoral the two of them are, their willingness to sacrifice innocent people for their causes, and their disrepsect for human life which even their partners objected to. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Starvers Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence